


Happiness Begins

by akfanficlove



Series: My Seblaine Week 2020 [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: AU, Band Of Jonas Brothers, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Breakfast, College, Dalton Academy, Dalton Academy Warblers, Dancing and Singing, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, I believe, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, POV Blaine Anderson, POV Sebastian Smythe, Warbler Blaine Anderson, rollercoaster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25091533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akfanficlove/pseuds/akfanficlove
Summary: Sebastian is finally back from Paris after 6 months of his internship and Blaine couldn't be happier to spend his first day off since then with his boyfriend.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Series: My Seblaine Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813417
Kudos: 23
Collections: Seblaine Week 2020





	Happiness Begins

**Author's Note:**

> It's Ryans universe, I'm just playing in it. Written for "Seblaine Week 2020 – Free day". Songs used are “I believe” and “Rollercoaster” by the Jonas Brothers. All my Seblaine Week 2020-stories can be read as stand-alones but are loosely tied together, so feel free to check out the rest of the series :)

Blaine is standing in the kitchen, lazily swaying his hips to the music playing in the background.

_“You show me something I can’t live without –_

_I believe, I believe, I believe._

_When you hold me it’s like heaven coming down –_

_I believe, I believe, I believe.”_

He quietly sings along because how amazing is the new Jonas Brothers album and why hasn’t he listened to them for years? He turns off the oven, the croissants almost done and the bacon perfectly crisp in the pan. When he presses the start-button on their coffee machine the song switches to “Rollercoaster” and man, that is such a great song! As he keeps dancing around the kitchen, getting breakfast ready, he doesn’t notice the tall figure standing in the doorway, hair rumpled from tossing and turning in their bed, face still marked with lines from their sheets, a soft smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

_“It was fun when we were young and now we’re older,_

_those days when we were broke in California._

_We were up-and-down and barely made it over_

_but I’d go back and ride that rollercoaster.”_

A chuckle escapes Sebastian’s mouth when Blaine turns around. His eyes widening in surprise when he takes notice of Sebastian’s presence while pretending he did not just use a fork as a microphone. But then Sebastian begins singing along to the second chorus, too, and soon croissants and bacon and coffee are forgotten while they sing and dance, spiraling closer towards each other but never really touching.

_“It was fun when we were young and now we’re older,_

_those days that are the worst, they seem to glow now._

_We were up-and-down and barely made it over._

_But I'd go back and ride that rollercoaster - with you!”_

Sebastian grabs Blaine by the waist from behind and holds him closer when the song comes to an end, Blaine throwing his head back laughing, trying to break free but also not really trying because Sebastian is still warm from sleep and, oh, he is so glad that he is finally back from Paris! Instead of trying to get away from his boyfriend, he leans in, feeling Sebastian’s arms tighten around his middle, his mouth next to his ear, whispering the last two lines of the song:

_"Nights, flying down the 10,_

_nearly 2 a.m. – happiness begins…”_

Blaine turns around in Sebastian’s arms and presses a lingering kiss to his boyfriend’s lips. “Good morning! I made breakfast! We have croissants, scrambled eggs, bacon, some of the cheese you like so much and… what?”, he asks. “Nothing”, Sebastian says, letting him go to get plates and set the table.

“You know, you didn’t have to do that, B, just coffee and toast would’ve been enough.”

“Yeah, of course, because this isn’t the first day off I have since you came back and you would have been totally fine with me not making a big deal of it – sure…”, Blaine frowns and points at Sebastian. “Not happening, mister. I am not dealing with you when you’re cranky because I didn’t make it ‘special enough’ for you.”

“Stop pointing at me, you’re not your brother.”

“Then stop pretending you don’t like it when I do something for you.”

“Oh, that’s not true, you damn well know how I love it when you do me… ouch!”

Sebastian laughs after Blaine slapped his ass playfully. Damn, how much he had missed mornings like these. Just him and Blaine bantering, preparing food. Sure, Paris was amazing, the whole six months of his internship and there is just something about Europe that fascinates him. But he had missed Blaine like hell sometimes, not even finding comfort in the soft music that echoed through the night from the café down his street without being able to stroke through thick dark curls whose owner would have tried to sing along in a language he doesn’t speak.

He still remembers that phone call right after they were halfway through, 95 day after he left (and maybe he had counted, so what?). Blaine answering his phone already crying and how his heart ached and melted at the same time for this beautiful boy who was – for whatever reason – all his, so in love with him, something he could have never imagined back then when, quote, “ **the** Blaine Anderson” had returned home to Dalton, to the Warblers, Sebastian soon completely forgiven for his mistakes.

Sebastian shakes his head and looks at his boyfriend. How he tries to eat while animatedly telling a story, how his lashes brush against his cheeks when he looks down on his breakfast and how his eyes sparkle – just like back then, before the mistake, during coffee dates Blaine swore weren’t dates but “two friends hanging out” (sure, B, and look where that ended up?). Sebastian reaches out a hand to brush a curl back behind his ear and Blaine’s brows furrow in confusion, then slight judgement.

“You didn’t even listen to me, did you?”, he asks, a little annoyed but with no real bite behind it. “It was actually a very funny story, Seb, a very, very funny story, and I won’t ever tell it again, just to punish you.” Then he steals Sebastian’s bacon from his plate and eats it, grinning like the cat who got the canary.

“Oh, that’s alright. I got way better plans for your mouth today than talking…”, Sebastian smirkes and suddenly Blaine feels like he was 18 again, falling for the new guy leading his old team although he shouldn’t because _Kurt_ but he couldn’t help and blush when Sebastian tossed out innuendo like it’s candy and Blaine was a little kid high on sugar. Wow, that was a long time ago, so much has happened since then.

18-year-old Blaine didn’t have the confidence and trust he has now, though, so instead of getting flustered, now he is just smirking back, saying “Yeah? Like what?” before he gets up. “I’ll go shower first. We are leaving at 11 and I expect you to be ready by then, we got a busy day ahead of us.”

Maybe he sways his hips a little more when he walks towards the kitchen door to get to the bathroom. “You better hurry up, Smythe, if you plan on executing any veto right I might grant you regarding our plans today”, he tosses over his shoulder and hears Sebastian scramble to his feet, nearly knocking over the chair he sat in, mumbling something that sounds like “tease” and “I’ll show you my veto right” under his breath and Blaine feels something tickling in his belly like it usually only does when he is on a stage. A feeling of excitement, happiness, of love.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and happy Seblaine week! If you want, find me on tumblr (akfanficlove) or Insta (ann_kathrin_seidel). Love to you <3


End file.
